Chapter 1/Morale low
(Space, The Void) Voyager is at high warp on course for the Alpha Quadrant, traveling through a dense part of space. (Briefing room) The senior staff minus the Captain are sitting around the table when Wesley chimed in. Why are we having this meeting there's not anything new to report Wesley says as he looks at Commander Haillwell. Because morale is low and we have to do something about it says Typhuss as he looks at Wesley. The crew looks at each other then at him. We could have a big party in the mess hall to up the spirits of the crew Neelix says as he looks at Commander Halliwell. He smiles at Neelix. Good idea but do it in the holodeck I hate looking at the black with no stars says Typhuss as he looks at Neelix. Neelix looks at Typhuss. Right I'll use the mess hall program Neelix says as he looks at Typhuss. Then he turns to Lieutenant Crusher about engineering. How is it in engineering says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant Crusher. He looks at the Commander. The warp core is at top peek efficiency just like last week and the week before that and my staff is going stir crazy Wesley says as he looks at Commander Halliwell. Then he turns to Lieutenant Kim for a report on sensor scans. Report on our sensor scans says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant Kim. So far no planets or nebula within light years but I am picking up theta radiation that maybe what's throwing off our scans Lieutenant Kim says as he looks at the Commander. Then Tom looks at the group. This is exciting theta radiation Tom says as he looks at the senior officers. Then Neelix looks at Commander Halliwell. There's one other item that we may need to address Neelix says as he looks at Commander Halliwell. Typhuss looks at him. Which is what says Typhuss as he looks at Neelix. He looks at them and then at the Commander. The Captain he's not been seen since we've entered the Void which was a few months ago, and the crew was always looking for the Captain for strength Neelix says as he looks at Commander Halliwell. Typhuss looks at the senior staff. He can run this ship from wherever the hell he wants to says Typhuss as he looks at them. They each look at each other then at Commander Halliwell as he rubs his temples and then apologizes to the staff. I'm sorry I am tired and tired of looking out the window seeing nothing but black says Typhuss aa he looks at them. B'Elanna looks at him. Join the club I have to run that NX-01 program the Captain's got to sleep with stars streaking by the ship B'Elanna says as she looks at him. Typhuss smiles at her. Dismissed says Typhuss as he looks at them. They all leave the briefing room as Commander Halliwell walks onto the bridge and sits in the Captain's chair on a nearly filled bridge as Typhuss looks at the middle computer and then at a black viewer. In their quarters Sam is laying in her and Typhuss's bed as she can't stand it and she gets dressed and heads to the bridge. In the holodeck Typhuss sees the NX-01 main bridge amazed by it as he sees Lieutenant Commander Vale. Sir I was just here staring at the stars I was going stir crazy Lieutenant Commander Vale says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at her. I know me too, sometimes I come to the holodeck to look at the stars on the bridge of the Enterprise-B says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant Commander Vale. She picks up a padd and hands it to the Commander. My weekly tactical update for you sir Commander Vale says as she hands the padd to Commander Halliwell. Typhuss looks at it. Thank you Commander says Typhuss as he leaves the holodeck. Meanwhile several alien vessels are watching Voyager fly at warp speed.